fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo
For Fantendo's home page, see Project:Main Menu. For Fantendo's visitor introduction and FAQ, see Project:Help/About. Fantendo is a creative writing hosted on FANDOM. (If you aren't reading this on fantendo.fandom.com, you're viewing a .) The idea behind Fantendo is that anyone can describe entertainment they conceptualize with an encyclopedic tone, without needing to actually program or produce it, which can be prohibitive in terms of skill, time, and legality. The initial focus of the wiki was Nintendo game ideas, as indicated by the subtitle "Nintendo Fanon Wiki". However, users quickly began creating other forms of media, original works, and ideas related to other franchises, all of which are encouraged to this day. The wiki also covers real media and content from it in relation to fan ideas. The site's mascot was Unten until May 2015. History :See also Project:Events and Project:Sysop Squad. Fantendo was created by , who has since become inactive, on April 13, 2007 as a serious take on UnMarioWiki. Governance and community Fantendo is moderated by a team of volunteers with special user privileges, with the goal of enforcing the wiki's rules and article standards. The main role in this hierarchy is the admin, which can rollback, protect, and delete pages; block users; and edit protected pages and MediaWiki messages. The bureaucrat role includes all of these powers as well as the right to promote users. Bureaucrats are considered Fantendo's head admins, and the maximum amount is currently three. There are also several lower moderator roles that offer subsets of the admin rights, geared towards specific aspects of the site. The admins communicate using a private Discord server; this was formerly arranged using Skype. Admins also have the exclusive non-technical right to warn users for breaking the rules or continuously breaking the article standards. Depending on the severity of the infraction, up to one reminder and two successive levels of warnings can be issued before a user is blocked. Each warning expires a year after being issued, or once the user's block expires. If a user is blocked for 6 months or longer and meets certain other criteria, they may submit a block appeal to attempt to reintegrate into the community. Fantendo's articles on existing subjects are, like on many other wikis, communally owned and editable by the entire community. However, Fantendo users are considered to own any fanon articles they create, and must extend editing permission to others if desired. Users are allowed to make minor presentational edits to others' articles, and to flag them for violation of the rules or standards, but altering the vision or content of a fanon article without permission is considered vandalism. Fantendo has an enduring community of editors, some of which have contributed to the wiki since its inception. It is a common source of observational humor that many established users are drawn back to the wiki after having announced their departure. Community members often hold discussions through user blogs, and use a chat client for general real-time discussion. The first such client was the now-deprecated Fantendo Babblecoaster™ IRC channel, which was succeeded by a new IRC channel on mibbit, called #fantendo. In the early-mid 2010s, the mibbit channel was complemented by the addition of the , colloquially known as wikichat, and the two services were simultaneously used; however, by the mid 2010s, the mibbit channel became mostly inactive, and the wikichat became the main chatting service of Fantendo. The current iteration is an official Discord server; users migrated to Discord in 2017 due to the platform being more sophisticated than the wikichat, with persistent message history, multiple channels, reduced need for plugins, and a stable API. Fantendo has attracted a diversity of users in many respects. The community has a substantial demographic and generally supports human equality. In February 2018, several users voiced concerns that the community was treating new users unempathetically and in bad faith. In response, new measures, such as a mentorship program and introductions page, were enacted to reduce hostility and attempt to onboard more users. Affiliates Fantendo is officially affiliated with Nintendo Wiki, Fighters of Lapis Wiki, and Mario Kart Racing Wiki. Fighters of Lapis Wiki was initially created for 's ''Fighters of Lapis'' series, and later expanded into a general umbrella game host that focused on content creation over Fantendo's community aspect. Another sister wiki was Craptendo, which was created to host content that would not meet Fantendo's standards; site staff took Craptendo down on July 17, 2019. Additionally, Fantendos have been created in other languages than English. Due to the creative nature of Fantendo, these editions vary wildly in coverage. These also have largely separate communities, rules, and feature sets, with some overlap between multilingual users and any chosen projects. The language editions currently recognized by the English Fantendo are the French [//fantendo.fandom.com/fr/Wiki_Fantendo Wiki Fantendo], created in 2013, and the Spanish [//fantendo.fandom.com/es/Fantendo_Wiki Fantendo Hispana], created in 2014. Fanon uses Fantendo is often cited as a generic developer or publisher in company fields on fan works' infoboxes. Fantendo can also refer to several fictional game series, typically involving crossovers between other original series on the wiki, such as ''Fantendo Smash Bros.''. ! Category:Websites